Highschool Of The Dead:America
by EternalEsper995
Summary: Set one month before the original anime/manga series.this series will focus on the adventures of me and my two friends trying to escape an infected america to the supposed safe haven of japan.
1. Characters

Z-Day H.O.T.D.

Characters

Name– Evan Lilley

Nicknames-none

Age/Occupation– fifteen/ Freshman Highschool Student

Nationality – american

Sexual Orientation– heterosexual

Love Interest – Sarah Boothroyd

Club? –Kendo, Manga/Anime

Physical Appearance – Evan has a spiky sasuke-esque hair style with two small bangs hanging in front of his face and light muscule build he is fairly short just barely above 5"10'.

Later Outfit– Evan will wear a small hooded jacket with a slightly small rip on the back concert t-shirt that's has avenged sevenfold symbol on the front along with a pair of wrangler jeans, black and white reebok's with knee high socks and a pair of shin guards

Weapons–aluminum baseball with drilled nails through it

Special Abilities/Skills-Reliability, Speed, Selflessness Parkour

Weaknesses– Selflessness and asthma

Personality–Evan is a delinquent. He can be too blunt for his own good at times. He has a habit of worrying to much but he comes up with pretty good strategies at times. Evan is a huge anime fan and has often made references to anime's such as naruto and FMA he is also loves to tease people and get under their skin. He can be persistent with a person that interest him but otherwise doesn't take notice to many people. He is shy around other people but when around his friends he is lively and talkative. He is typically laid-back and carefree most of the time but is known for His seriousness when the situation calls for it. He has an addiction to chocolate and has a bit of a major sweet tooth. He cherishes his friends above his own wellbeing and is will to sacrifice himself for them.

Relatives/Relations –

Sarah Lilley– Mother, normal House wife, Status: unknown

Peter Hawley– Uncle, Computer specialist Status: Unknown

Jackie Zeimmer– Aunt, :Status: Unknown

Jimmy Hawley– Cousin, Kendo Instructor Status: Alive

David Lilley-Dad, Security officer Status: Unknown

Name –Jacob Charboneau

Nicknames – Jake

Age/Occupation –Eighteen/Senior Highschool Student

Nationality – American

Sexual Orientation – heterosexual

Love Interest – Lilly Jackson Status: Dead

Club. – Track, Judo, and Kendo

Physical Appearance – Jake has short, bed-ridden, dirty blonde hair that falls over his ears with strands barely touching the back of his collarbone. He has big dark hazel eyes and a natural complexion. His body is slender but has slight muscle to it. He stands several-inches over evan.

Current outfit: Jacob wears a simple white buttoned up t-shirt with dark wash jeans with red and black adidas shoes

Later Outfit – Jacob wears a long sleeved shirt with loose-fitting denim jeans with a silver chain connecting to the front of his belt and ends on his left back pocket. He also wears a simple pair of black tennis shoes and a black hooded jacket with the uchiha symbol on the back.

Weapons:Tennis Racket, Hockey stick brass knuckle taser's

Later Weapons: Model 1887 shotgun 5 iron golf club (Keeps old weapons)

Special Abilities/Skills– Marksmanship and Strategic mind

Weaknesses – Endurance and Willpower

Personality – Jacob is a likeable guy due to his laid-back but serious persona. He doesn't believe in zombies or anything supernatural and is quick to denounce It . He hates silence but doesn't mind being alone occasionally. Jacob is very friendly and likes to socialize but knows when to stop getting in people's business. He needs to get to know a person before he can start to trust them.

Relatives/Relations –

Thomas Charboneau– Younger Brother, middle school student Status: Unknown

Other –

Evan and Jacob grew up together and happen to be in the same neighborhood growing up. The two possess a brotherly relationship that can come across to others as a blood relationship which is not the case since neither have any family members in the others family tree. Evan and Jacob argue about the stupidest things and seem to have numerous inside jokes nobody gets.

Name– Sarah Boothroyd

Nicknames:Sage

Age/Occupation– 15/ Freshman Highschool student

Nationality– American

Sexual Orientation– Heterosexual

Love Interest– Evan Lilley and Takashi Komuro

Club– Manga/Anime, Volleyball, Dancing, and Kickboxing

Physical Appearance–Sarah stands at 5'12" and is fairly skinny. She has brunette, straight,hip length hair that is always loose. She has slight bangs and has light, fair skin. She has big silted black eyes and medium eyelashes. Sarah has a few curves here and there, and has B-cup breasts. She usually pairs skin tight mid-thigh jeans with a short skirt with knee high socks and FMA shirt barely showing her cleavage and always wears her cross earrings.

Later Outfit– Sarah will wear skin tight denim jeans, thigh high grey socks, black knee high boots, a white tank top with, a blue graphic long sleeve shirt with the sleeve detached. Hanging from the belt loops of her jeans is a chain and tied around her waist is a white, simple crewneck.

Weapons– wooden Baseball bat and a nail gun

Special Abilities/Skills– She is somewhat flexible, and has taken kickboxing and track for two years. She knows how to cook and can quell any situation.

Weaknesses– Deathly afraid of neddles will break down whenever she near one. Sarah can't handle other people's yelling and complaining very well and is known for her violent outbursts during that kind of situation.

Personality– Nice to people, and is relatively shy at first. and will always be there to listen to your problems She acts out on a whim most of the time but will listen to your plans if it interests her. She will risk anything for her friends especially Evan and is known to get very emotional. She tries to stay happy and cheery but will turn serious when she needs to, She will kill if she needs to, and is not that scared of blood. Deathly afraid of needles and will break down if near matter what situation she's in she's always the calmest one. Although, sometimes her little wall can break and she can stop being calm for a while. If someone feels uncomfortable in the group, or the odd one out, she'll always make sure they feel comfortable.

Relatives/Relations –

- Best friend, Freshman in High School, Dead

Kira boothroyd- Mother, , Unknown

-Kevin Boothroyd Younger Brother, status: Unknown

Spencer Boothroyd- Older brother, 20, College Student, living

Other–Sarah always carries her cell phone with her and is good at distracting Them. She also has gone camping before so she can rummage for food when necessary . When nervous, she stutters and turns red.


	2. ZDay The Beginning

Z DAY

H.O.T.D

"Hurry up the stairs! Do you want to turn into one of Them?

I turned to see if anyone was still following but to my horror they were gone torn to shreds I looked on in horror as my school mates were torn apart I couldn't help but seethe with anger I was at the boiling point I shouted "dammit…WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

Z DAY THREE HOURS BEFORE THE INFECTION BEGAN

"ALRIGHT anybody know the answer to this equation? Anybody?" As always I was in the back of the class listening to avenged sevenfold

"HEY… EVAN GET RID OF THAT IPOD NOW!"

"i raised an eyebrow inquisitively

Hold on teach just got to the good part!"

I could see my teacher getting hot under the collar so I quickly shut off my I pod before I got another round detention.

My teacher started towards me I knew I was done for but I tried to keep my cool which was a little hard after all my teacher wasn't one of those small meak teacher's no he was one of those ex-marine looking teacher's broad shoulders narrow jaw a look on his face that said "son…your screwed if you mess with me."

so I have no idea how I was looking on the outside. My teacher approached me, he looked down at me and started to talk but of course being my stupid self I ended up getting ….you guessed it MORE DETENTION! all because of one little comment about his uncle who happens to be in a rock band and…blah blah blah fire work accident blah blah death...okay now that I think about it I deserved it.

ONE HOUR LATER

as of now I'm fifteen and kinda of a delinquent so as my boredom rose I decided to ditch my detention so I can go to my school's roof. I mean it was almost lunch anyway and I already had my lunch with me.

I walked up the stairs to the roof when I was quickly greeted by my three closest friends, Sarah who was an old friend of mine known her since fourth grade we were both into Full Metal Alchemist so much, We regularly cosplayed as Ed and Winry at Comic-Con. And Jake he would go as Al every time we went to Comic-Con

"YO EVAN ready for lunch?"

"Yeah my mom's made balony you can have some if you want."

"I'm always ready for food but I got detention…"

I could see Sarah's face drop so I decided to cheer her up.

"But I'm not gonna go of course!"

I always had a small crush on Sarah so any time she's upset I always tried to cheer her up.

And it worked. She quickly cheered her up she jumped up the stairs and ran through the door to the roof I smiled as her cute face turned and beckoned for me and Jake to follow.

I shrugged and followed slowly.

Jake motioned to his throat and made a gagging sound. I laughed quietly

Jake's always made fun of me for having a crush on Sarah. I think he's just I stepped up the stairs I saw Sarah already eating her sandwich I don't know why but she looked even cuter than ever with miracle whip dripping from her face. She looked up and blushed.

I smiled and sat down next to her

TWO HOURS LATER

"WHOO! Jake your mom definitely knows how to cook"

Jake was already asleep so I was pretty much talking to a wall.

Then as I stood up to go back to class I waited and looked at the glorious view of the skyline I always loved being high up in the sky.

Sarah walked over and hugged me as we looked out to the sky.

I was about to ask her out to a date after school but that's when we saw a man banging against the school's main entrance yelling for help. Now my school principle naturally opened the door and led the man in. I blew that whole ordeal off and continued with my sky gazing

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

As I woke Jake up and told him what time it was he shot right up.

"You do realize that we been missing for two and a half..

"men?" I couldn't help but make a lame joke about that.

Jake gave me a stern look and continued

"Ha Ha very funny, But all joking aside what happens if the principle finds us?"

Sarah yawned as I continued

"He won't"

Jake was bewildered

"How do you know that exactly?"

"He doesn't know that we hang out up here does he?"

Sarah laid down and curled up into a ball and closed her eyes I could help but smile at that.

Jake closed his eyes and started to think

"yeah but what if"

At that moment the door swung open and Lilly came running through the door screaming she ran straight into me and knocked me straight into the ground

"hey what was that for?"

She turned and stared at me shocked to see me up here

She let out a horrifying scream

"THEY'RE COMING! RUN…RUN FOR IT!

I stood up visibly shaken

"Who…who are coming?"

Lilly ran past Sarah who was still curled up on the floor which startling her awake and ran up the stairs to the emergency safe house

Her voice trailed off in the distance

"ZOMBIES!"

i stared in Lilly has always been weird about things but this was outrageous

Sarah sat up straight her eyes grew bigger

Jake always the skeptical one doubted every word of it

"Zombies? now what aliens are gonna invade the earth!"

i decided to play along.

"Yeah, cats and dogs are gonna rain down from the heavens!"

we both looked at each other and laughed.

that when we heard some low moaning's coming from the stair-well...


	3. The Surviors journey

Z day chapter two

"

From now on anytime you see '' That means were hearing what my characters are thinking.

Jake… do you hear that?"

The low moaning's continued

"Yeah but it's probably just a trick, I mean zombies? It's so unlikely!"

Now some people would believe him but I've always worried about this happening.

By now sarah was awake and rummaging through some old sports equipment.

"Sarah?, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a weapon!"

Jake was shocked.

"so your telling me that you believe that there are actual zombies coming for our asses?"

I looked at him with a serious look on my face

"Do you really want to risk it?"

I followed sarah to the gym storage room and found an aluminum baseball bat.

"This should do! Sarah, find anything?"

I watched as Sarah appeared from the closet with a wooden baseball and a makeshift nail gun

I couldn't help but gawk, she just looked like a commando.

I guess my expression was a bit much. she looked ready to punch me.

"What? I don't wanna risk it!"

Jake walked through the door.

uhh guy's there's a problem

My grip tightened on my bat, Ready for anything

I could see Sarah ready her nail gun

Sarah started towards the door, Jake blocked her way

"Wait, there's something wrong, how did they even get in here?" who let Them in here

My eyes widened

"Am I hearing you correctly Jake are you, The boy who finds fault in everything acknowledging the existence of zombies?"

Jake looked at me with a stern look which I was totally used to by now.

"If I say yes will you answer my question?"

"Works for me!"

He began to explain the situation.

Sarah perked up and spoke

"Evan do you think it had anything to do with the man we saw earlier?"

'Was it true? Was the man we saw earlier infected?'

Jake interrupted my thought's

"WELL EVAN, SHARE WHAT YOU THINK,MAN! IT MIGHT NOT BE A BIG DEAL TO YOU BUT THERE ARE FIRES GOING ON OUTSIDE AND I FOR ONE DON'T WANNA STAY HERE AND GET CAUGHT IN ONE!"

I looked up at Jake and ran passed him I looked out to the skyline again but this time something was different

There was smoke rising from the streets I heard siren's and people screaming.

Gunshots

Tires screeching

I was shocked about how much terror was going on

I turned slowly towards Jake.

He moved towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Sarah walked towards me.

My body moved instinctively and I hugged her tightly. I could feel her tense up and quickly relax.

I motioned up her back and quickly grabbed the nail gun on her back and shot a zombie that was closing in on us.

Jake whirled around and stared at the body on the ground and started towards it.

Sarah stared at it

"Jake…watch it!"

He turned towards me

"WHAT it's dead ain't it"

I wondered the same thing.

That's when I saw it twitch

"JAKE! BACK AWAY NOW!

He knew my signal and jumped back as the thing crawled to his leg.

I panicked and shot it between the eyes.

I stared at Jake.

'Don't be so sure about your judgment don't you know about zombies!"

His eyes where wide. I could see his whole body shaking.

"What! What is there to know?"

I looked down the stair's and saw ten more zombies making their way up the stairs.

I could feel myself heating up with rage.

I tossed the nail gun back to Sarah.

And turned to Jake

"You have to bash their heads in!


	4. My friend

As I ran down the stairs and noticed my other classmates running from Them and subsequently getting cornered and brutally torn to shreds I couldn't help but feel I had had conversations with just two hours ago are dead rotting flesh hell bent on just getting a bloody meal.

And we were it…

I stared in horror as my teacher ran towards the gym only to open the door and get swarmed by Them.

Me, sarah and jake ran as fast as we could.

I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest it felt like it was going to burst.

Sarah noticed what condition I was in and took point.

I couldn't help but notice how she looked, Taking charge as if she was a U.S. ranger or a marine.

Or, hell a Spartan.

I felt weak as if I was just dead weight

3 HOURS LATER

It was now sunset and everyone was gone dead or turned…

Jake looked about ready to give up. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You look ready to give up, are you giving in Jake? Are you going to let them take you?"

Jake didn't respond he had a look on his face as if he was in a trance.

Sarah turned and began to speak.

"Jake…What's up why are you just looking outside?"

Her voice sounded tired I could tell that she had a lot of physical pain her body was shaking I knew that if she had to take another step she might collapse.

I decided to to explain his facial expressions.

"that's his thinking face."

I took a closer look at him and waved my hand in his face.

"he does that when he thinks of something that might help us. He did it a lot when we were in that smash bros tournament remember?"

Sarah's face brightened

"Oh yeah that's right! Wasn't that the time that you went one on one with that kid from France?"

"No that was three years ago,I think it was that time we went two on two with those guys from London and this random guy came in with his Wii remote and wanted to battle me one on one with item's on and I decimated him."

Sarah started to smile that was the first time I saw her smile since the beginning of this mess.

"yeah you did! But weren't you a little tough on him I mean he was a nine year old!"

I looked at her and was shocked.

Hey! You have no room to talk! You were cheering the loudest out of everyone there!"

.Jake snapped out of his trance.

"OH COME ON! DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO?"

i was slightly shocked to see him move so suddenly.

"Well, well, well, welcome back from the dead Jake…have a nice nap?"

Jake looked at me and started to belittle me but them his eyes widened and pointed behind me.

I turned to see atleast thirty infected shamble towards us towards us.

We stood still we didn't even dare to breath.

Jake looked ready to scream in terror.

"You know we wouldn't be in this mess if you guys weren't talking so loudly about some stupid game!"

"shut up don't make a sound maybe they won't notice us!"

Sarah turned and gasped out.

"yeah sure, and you know that how exactly?"

I turned to her.

"Well, I don't, but going from movie standard's they should be blind."

I knew how farfetched that was but I had seen zombie movies millions of time so they shouldn't be able to see us.

But I still had very little hope for that but it was our only plan right now.

But to my surprise they didn't even notice us they just walked past us and continued down the hall falling awkwardly down the stairs.

Me and Sarah were shocked. How could they just walk past us, one of them literally brushed against my arm and didn't notice, and how was I actually right this time?

Jake let out a sigh of relieve.

"Geez Evan, I guess you were right this time."

"Yeah" I gasped barely able to talk. "But how long will my movie knowledge hold out?"

Sarah leaned against a locker.

"I don't know, but lets hope it holds out a little longer cause I just can't fight any longer."

I looked at her. Her slender body was breathing hard I could practically hear her lungs move with each labored breath. I couldn't stand to see here like this, barely able to stand and not having enough energy to even walk. I could feel my heart beat rise every second I looked at her, my legs were shaking so hard I was hitting the locker with so much force I was shaking it to.

Jake noticed my leg shaking.

"Down lover boy, We know your excited!"

"Wait, What?"

Sarah let out a labored gasp

"Dude, your shaking the lockers…"

I could feel my face turn red.

"I understand where this might seem perverted but right now I'm running on pure adrenaline, So SHUTUP!"

Jake laughed under his breath

"Awww, did we make poor Evan angry?"

I let him know how I felt about that by slugging him right in the arm as hard as I could!

ONE HOUR LATER

"Guy's we need to set up camp."

Jake turned to me.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"How else?"

Sarah looked at me finally able to talk without gasping

"Yeah how exactly?"

"DUH! Raid the classrooms for supplies and build a pseudo-fort!"

Jake eyes started to twinkle.

"You know Evan, for a dude who watches WAY too much tv your pretty clever sometimes!"

I couldn't believe my ears, getting a compliment from Jake is like getting a horse to drink water…

Okay bad analogy…

"Okay Sarah, you still got that nail gun?"

Sarah held it up showing acknowledgement.

"Great give to me, I'm gonna raid 's room, Jake you go raid 's room.

Jake took his tennis racket and started down the hall.

I turned to Sarah.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?"

She nodded as I started down the hall.

TEN MINUTES LATER

As I walked down the hall to Ms. Kyle's room I noticed some strange things

First of all. All the zombies seem to not be able to smell or feel things as twice I have accidentally rubbed my arm against a zombie passing by me and once have I farted and no zombie noticed..

Yeah…Got to let it out sometime…

Anyway I stepped into Ms. Kyle's room all the lights where mysteriously oof.

Now of course now would be the best time to leave as zombie movies have always told me:that if a room is dark then there will always be a zombie.

I shook that thought from my head and pressed on into the darkness.

As I stumbled around in the dark trying to find the light switch I kept falling over desk and chairs and tripping on things and stuff.

"dammit where the hell is that light switch?"

After stumbling around in the dark for what seem like hours.(which I would learn later was only fifteen minues…)

I finally found the light switch...

"YES finally now I can get some supplies!"

But instead of supplies I got 3 zombies shambling around the room like I was!

I swear if I had known that I wasn't alone I probably wouldn't have talked so loudly…

But of course being my stupid self I say…

"OOOOHHHH CRAP…"

Fairly loud…

As the zombies turned to face me I noticed something familiar about it.

It looked just like my friend.

"Shawn? No…not you to!"

"Shawn" started to shamble towards me. The other zombie was quicker than him as it lunged at me I quickly side stepped and smash its brains against the with my bat.

Now all that was left was my friend or what used to be him…

Z Shawn kept coming towards me a little faster.

As he closed in on me I quickly ran to the other side of the classroom, I could feel tears start to swell in my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

I was about to kill one of my best friends

I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't hold them.

I tossed my nailgun to the ground and pulled out my bat.

My grip started to tighten on it I could feel the rubber handle embed into my hand.

"He's not human…"

He's not human…"

He's not human…ANYMORE!"

I charged at him as he growled at me as if doing a war cry I ran straight at him and raised my bat high above my head…

And brought it down hard on his head

As soon as the bat made contact his head busted open like a piñata spewing blood everywhere even on me…

As I looked at the crumpled up body on the floor, I just couldn't hold back my tears any longer I collapsed to my knees and wept over my fallen friend.

As I wept I started to flash back…

To our first meeting in fourth grade…

To me asking his sister out and getting soundly rejected…

To our trip to splash island

Our staple sign of friendship: A single stout military style salute.

I was weeping uncontrollably. I could barely breath, just pathetically gasping air in anytime I could.

As I stood I saluted the dead body and said a quick prayer…

"this prayer is for the fallen, who's death will not go forgotten may this boy, this friend find peace with Him Requiescat in pace…buddy."


End file.
